


Evil Incarnate

by Igraine_smiley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Noah's Ark, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Protective Crowley, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley
Summary: It was raining like yesterday and the day before that, and if Aziraphale was right it was going to keep on raining for much longer. Crawly shivered in the small cave he had been holed up for days. The waters were slowly but surely rising. Why’d God destroyed everything? Humans were a bit and often very fucked up but not all of them. A small form covered in blankets pressed against his side. Yeah, children weren’t at fault. They weren’t even old enough to sin properly!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Raphael (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Evil Incarnate

It was raining like the day before and the day before that, and if Aziraphale was to be trusted it was going to keep on raining for much longer. Crawly shivered in the small cave he had been holed up for days. The waters were slowly but surely rising. Why’d God destroyed everything? Humans were a bit and often very fucked up but not all of them. A small form covered in blankets pressed against his side. Yeah, children weren’t at fault. They weren’t even old enough to sin properly! They could be evil, yes, they could become awful human beings and that was why he had saved few of them. That was exactly what he had written in his last memo to hell. He was commended for his efforts. The idiots. Raindrops kept ricocheting on every surface on the earth. It was the only sound he could hear once the agonized screams had stopped. He looked at the small figures around him and sighed. There were many more children out there… he didn’t even want to think about that. 

Why would God create just to toss everything aside? Discard every human like they were faulty? Throw them into the abyss as they had done to them? A little girl cried in her sleep snapping Crawly out of his inner rant. He brushed a hand over her soft hair, they were too young to being in the middle of that shit show. The demon turned his head towards the entrance when a bright light briefly illuminated the cave. At first Crawly thought it was lightning but when a green spark flashed right outside his hiding spot, he figured out it was something way more dangerous. It had to be an angel and not the kind he was disturbingly happy to see everytime time. Aziraphale didn’t do light shows. Crawly was quickly on his feet, well not literally, since he turned into a huge black snake. He tried to look as threateningly as possible baring his fangs at the unwelcome entity. 

“Do not be afraid, demon Crawly” the angel said as the green light surrounding them dimmed. Crawly could notice a few scars that resembled lightning bolts around the entity’s face. 

“Have that ever worked with anyone?” the demon hissed. 

“It is worth trying” the angel smiled. The corporation looked way younger than Crawly's, with short black hair covered in a white veil. They were short but their big round eyes were glowing green reminding Crawly that the entity before him was stronger than it looked. The angel wasn’t Michael for the latter was way more stabby and it wasn’t Gabriel either because the messenger was more of an asshole. 

“Which one are you?” he asked.

“I am Raphael, Archangel of the Lord” the angel replied dryly.

“And you are here why?” Crawly slithered closer feeling his scales drag along the rough ground. 

“You are sheltering these children” Raphael was expressionless as he looked pass Crawly to the bunch of sleepy tiny humans. 

“They’ll keep evil on Earth” the demon bared his fangs. It was all for show since he couldn’t actually take on an archangel. 

“No, they will not” Raphael’s eyes stopped glowing and Crawly coiled tighter getting ready to strike at any second “Rest, demon Crawly” the angel added “I have already told you I mean no harm” 

“Like I haven’t seen you kick Azazel’s ass five minutes ago” Crawly replied even though he was kind of glad that the watchers were gone alongside their destructive children. They were a pain in his satanic ass. Earth was messy enough when it was just full of humans and animals, he didn’t need occult beings running around on top of that. Also the Nephilim were fucking rude.

“You seem protective of these humans” the angel smirked. 

“They are children!” Crawley couldn’t help to defend himself. 

“They will not survive the flood here,” Raphael frowned. 

“I can miracle food and water” Crawly turned into his human form and crossed his arms defiantly “I can keep them warm and out of harm”

“No, you can not” Raphael replied looking at him like he was the stupidest demon of them all “Water will cover even the highest mountain. The ark is the only safe place on Earth”

“That… can't be right” Aziraphale hadn’t mentioned that… or maybe he had. The angel had babled about a secluded room in the ark and how snakes would be allowed onboard...ah, he was actually a dense demon. 

“I can help you” Raphael took him out of his thoughts. 

“Why?” he squinted his golden eyes. 

“They are but children” the angel whispered. Since when did they care? 

“I can take them to the ark myself” Crawley declined the offer and turned around “I don’t need your help”

“No, you can not”

“Can you stop shitting all over my plans?” the demon snapped and he instantly regretted it since it had taken forever to get all the children to sleep. A few of them stirred but continued their nap. 

“I did not do such thing” Raphael complained. 

“Care to elaborate on why I can’t take these brats to the ark?”

“The rain is supposed to purify the Earth drowning every human and vanishing the Nephilim and the Watchers” the angel explained, “It is going to cleanse all sin, it is…”

“Holy water” Crawley hissed “fuck”

“You’d melt into a gooey puddle” Raphael kicked around a small pebble.

“You don’t need to be graphic” he paced around the cave trying to come up with a solution that didn’t involve a fucking archangel “Why’d you help me? You can take the children to the ark and leave me to melt into a gooey puddle”

“They need someone to care for them” Raphael replied. 

“You are risking a fall here” Crawly arched an eyebrow “you are letting literal evil into the only place it would prevail”

“If I am here it is because it is in God’s plan” the angel fixed their eyes on the ground "it is ineffable"

“I’ve heard that one before”

“Shut it, demon” and that was how Crawly ended it up making some kind of deal with an angel, the worst part was that it wasn’t going to be a one-time thing.


End file.
